legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 20
Intro Song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pLvsmho1lGA LEGION Episode 20: Season 3 Five months later Eleanor wakes up next to Victoren. He's out cold. Eleanor gets up and goes to the dining room. She makes herself some french toast. Rez: You're up pretty early, Eleanor. Eleanor: Yea, it was a great night last night. Rez: Good, but don't give me details. Eleanor: Don't worry, I wasn't thinking about it. Rez: You know, you two are very passionate. Eleanor: Yea. I love him so much. He's a dream come true. Rez: Why don't you two get married? Eleanor: Well, you see, we are getting married, this week actually. We've been planning it for the past two months. Rez: Why didn't you tell us? Eleanor: We didn't want Alison to know. Rez: Don't worry, she won't find out. Eleanor: Thank you captain. Victoren (walking up behind her): Hey there, beautiful. (he kisses her on the neck) Eleanor: Well, look who woke up. Victoren: Yea, well, the bed is empty without you. Eleanor: Hey, what can I say? Alison watches this, and upon hearing this, she starts mumbling cuss words. She then gets an emergent call from Inferno. He says to meet him at the bar on the island their docked at. Two hours later Alison follows her father's wishes and meets him in the bar. Alison: You wanted to see me? Inferno (with an irritated look on his face): I'm very disappointed in you. Alison: Why? Inferno: Didn't I teach you anything? You are watching Vic from the sidelines because you're jealous, and on top of that, you dumped him. Alison: I still love him. Inferno: And it's your fault he doesn't want to be with you. Look, when me and your mother had a life problem, we didn't separate, because we loved each other. We fixed it, together. Alison: But, what should I do? Everest (walking up to the table): Man, I feel relieved now. Look, Alison, let Eleanor and Victoren to be together. You will find someone who you can be with forever. Alison: I just don't know how to get through it. Inferno: You're my flesh and blood, you'll do fine. Just give him space, and maybe someday you'll be friends again. Alison: Dad, where did you guys go? Inferno: We're........exploring. Expanding the Everstar pirates, if you will. Everest: You are our replacements. You are meant to keep the peace while we're gone. Alison: And how long will that be? Inferno: I have no idea. Just hang in there. I'll visit from time-to-time. Alison (giving Inferno a hug): Thank you, dad. Try to be careful out there. Inferno: Hey, be careful is my line. Alison leaves the island and gets back onto the ship. Upon entry, she sees everyone planning a mission. Rez: Welcome back. Take a seat. Alison: Actually, I need to talk to Eleanor, if you don't mind. Eleanor: Alright, let's go into the next room. The two go into the other room. Eleanor: What did you want to talk about? Alison: I wanted to apologize for my actions and I wanted to know if we could be friends. Eleanor: Oh. Alison: You deserve to be happy, without me being there, annoying you every five seconds. Eleanor (giving Alison a hug): Thank you, Alison. I will accept your apology and I'll be willing to try being your friend. Alison: Now, to tell Victoren. Eleanor: Leave that to me. Now, go get back in there. I'll take Vic out. Alison goes back into the room and Victoren comes in. Victoren: So, was that a conversation full of crazy? Eleanor: Actually, she was apologizing to me for her actions. Whatever got through to her sure worked. She wants to be our friends as well, but if that makes you uncomfortable, we don't have to be. Victoren: I think I'm going to need to talk to her before we can be friends. Eleanor: Whatever it takes. Do you want to do it now? Victoren: Sure, why not. Eleanor: I'll get Alison for you. Eleanor walks out and Alison comes in, again. Alison: What is it? Victoren: So, you want to be our friend. Do you really mean that? Alison: Yes, and I want to stop trying to get in between you. Victoren: I accept your apology and I'm not promising anything, but I'll try to be your friend. Alison: That's all I want. Now, let's get out there and make the greatest damn plan we've ever made. The two get back into the room, where the planning is already done. Eleanor: We're splitting up into two teams. That way we hit them hard. Victoren: Are we on the same team? Eleanor: You know it. Victoren: Let's do this then. To be continued...